PostOp
by Rockbird
Summary: A series of post 'Out on a Limb' Kerry centric vinguets, with guest appearances from various other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kerry, Abby, Mlungisi, Henry, Jeanie, etcetera. In fact, I don't own ER either.

* * *

Floating. Dead man's float. Ninety three, ninety two... Wait, I'm not in the OR. What? Done? Already?So I'm part plastic now? Part plastic and metal and ceramic. Mlungisi would be appalled. He doesn't need to know. But I don't like the knowledge either.

"Kerry? Hey, you awake?"

I know that voice. I slowly turn to look at it. Someone's hand is on my arm, I'm vaguely aware of that. I can barely feel, but someone is touching my wrist.

"Abby?" I try to ask. Things are blurry looking. My mind is blurry too. But I think it's Abby. I end up coughing more than saying her name. My throat is scratchy.

"Oh right, ET tube... Need some ice? Or water or something?"

I nod. I almost say please, but my throat won't let me right now. The fog is taking its time dispersing. After a sip of water, I can speak a little better.

"Thank you," it's not just gratitude for the water. My voice is still scratchy. I wouldn't have done this if she hadn't said certain things.

"It's nothing."

How did I let that become my identity? I thought it couldn't change when I was little. My parents never told me a doctor could fix it. And to a three year old, doctors can fix anything that is wrong. Therefore, nothing is wrong.

"You didn't have to--"

"Stay? I felt like it. Someone... Jeanie Boulet, I think, is in the waiting room. Wants to see you in a little while."

"Would've asked her, but she's been so sick lately."

"What are you talking about, Kerry?"

"Never mind."

"Okay... They're going to move you to your room soon."

* * *

More to come. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kerry, Sandy, Henry, Jeanie, Carlos, etc, are all the property of someone else. Feel free to sue me though, for the whoping seventy five cents in my sock drawer.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late in coming and so short. Thanks to everyone at the EDS board and to Brynn.

* * *

I wanted to ask Jeanie to watch him. My son deserves to be with someone he knows, and Jeanie fits the bill for that. Abby wasn't my first choice. Jeanie's been around Henry, and Carlos is almost like an older brother to him. She was my first choice to be Henry's guardian, but HIV's caught up to her. She's been in and out of the hospital four times in the last year. I couldn't ask her.

Most of my other friends don't live in the area, he can't be uprooted. He should stay close to Sandy's family, and they'd fight it anyhow, him living with someone in California or New York.

I can't have been in my room more than five minutes before Jeanie comes in, followed by Carlos. I don't know how she convinced them to let him into the ward.

"Hi Kerry, how are you feeling?" she asks, approaching the bed cautiously.

"Little tired, you?" Before she has a chance to respond, Carlos pounces.

"Auntie Kerry, Auntie Kerry! You okay? Mommy said we were coming to see you in the hosp'tal an'... an... Um..."

It's a deliberate effort not to gasp when he hits my hip. I guess he's not quite old enough to understand taht right now, I'm not quite up to taking him to the zoo when Jeanie's under the weather, and that I don't have a new picture book for him in my purse.

But he is undeniably cute, and means well.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Carlos," I reply as Jeanie pries him away. Let no one say he's not an affectionate kid.

"Sorry about that," Jeanie apologises quickly.

"No harm done," I force a smile.

"Auntie Kerry, how long are you in here? Mommy an' me are going to the zoo on Sunday. Henry and you can come, right?"

"Sorry kiddo, not this time."

"Please?"

"I can't right now. Maybe next time."

"You wanna get some rest, Kerry?" Jeanie asks, probably assuming that either Carlos's flying leap tore out stitches or that I'm tired already. Actually, she might have a point with the second one.

"Yeah. Sorry, I think I need to get some sleep," there is not enough coffee in the world to keep me awake right now.


	3. Chapter 3

None of the characters portrayed are mine.

This is just me trying to start writing again. I hope y'all enjoy. Reviews are, of course, always appreciated.

* * *

I lay, thoroughly bored, and stare at the ceiling. This is slightly more interesting than television, which says a lot. The tiles are pock marked, the standard tiles used in offices, hospitals and schools. A popcorn ceiling would be more interesting, but that would also involve asbestos, and we finally got rid of the last of that.

In an attempt to force me to rest, the nurses have confiscated my glasses, which renders the pile of medical journals and magazines Abby thoughtfully dropped off for me entirely useless. I _could_ squint, but they're weaning me off of the heavy-duty painkillers and I don't need a headache on top of the dull throb in my hip. What used to be my hip. I don't know what to call it... It's metal and ceramic, and bits of plastic, but 's attached to me, drilled into my bones. I know I shouldn't be thinking about it, but it's hard not to. Or maybe it's the drugs. That's it, I can blame the traces of painkillers.

I glance out the window and sigh. It's a nice day. I hope Henry's outside playing with his cousins. I talked to him on the phone last night for a few minutes... I'd like to see him, but I'm not sure if it's fair for him to see me like this. Carlos handled it well, but he's also older, and it's not the first time he's seen someone in the hospital - with all the times he's seen Jeanie there, and the time or two he's been a patient in the pedes wing, it's old hat to him. I don't want Henry to see me like this, but I'm not sure how much longer I can go without seeing him.

I hear a knock on the door frame and look over to see Abby. There are a pair of glasses in her hand - my spares from my office. I'd jump up and hug her just now if it weren't for the jumping bit. Or the "up" bit. In any case, the visit is a welcome distraction.

"Not disturbing your rest, am I?" she asks.

"No. Don't believe the nurses. If the anesthesia didn't kill enough brain cells, I'm sure the boredom of staring at the ceiling will."

Abby laughs, undoubtedly humoring me, and sets my glasses on top of the pile of journals. She looks around. Those are from the ER," she says, pointing at a bouquet, "Which department is trying to suck up?" she says, pointing at another bouquet.

"Those are from a friend of mine. Sabine."

"I think I've heard the name. Any interesting story there?"

"Between us? No. She's an old friend from a long time ago. But _she's_ interesting. Her parents were missionaries, so she grew up in... Well... It's kind of a long story. I'm rambling. It's the drugs, I swear."

"I don't doubt it. That she's interesting. Not so much that you're rambling. I mean, it's probably the drugs, but it's a nice change from obsessive stoicism," she says and smiles. Just then, I notice someone behind her. It's Florina, and Henry's with her.


End file.
